Sweet Surrender
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: When Toby mentions to Sarah that he's found her Labyrinth book eleven years later, she is disturbed but hopes to be able to dismiss it. The situation escalates however, and to save her family she must step up to the plate as Champion of the Labyrinth once more. Can she face the Goblin King who has haunted her dreams, or will she falter in his presence? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. I wish I owned the Goblin King – I'm either a really bad sister or have terrible self-discipline, because if Jareth had said to me, "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave," I would've said, "Screw the kid, let's do this." Whoops!**

 _Note: I'm flying by the seat of my pants here and have no beta reader. Much as this fact irks me and I can't believe I'm posting without one, I feel the need so I'm doing it. Flame as needed if that's how you get your jollies._

* * *

"Sarah," Irene greeted warmly, embracing her stepdaughter as she entered their home. "It's been much too long."

"I know," Sarah agreed regretfully. "I'm sorry. Work has been intense. Final exams and angry students, it's that time of year."

Irene took her coat with one hand and waved dismissively with the other. "Well, we're just glad you're home now. Your father is still at work, but he'll be home soon. Toby and Charlotte are upstairs. They have so been looking forward to seeing you."

Sarah grinned and jogged up the stairs immediately. She cherished her younger siblings. When she'd been a frustrated teenager, baby Toby had seemed nothing but a nuisance, but as she grew older she began to adore spending time with him. She was already out of the house, a full-fledged college student when Charlotte was born, and so she was eager for any opportunity to spend time with them now.

She halted as she approached Charlotte's room, hearing Toby's stern voice speak to the little girl. "How many times have I told you not to touch my things, Charlotte? If it's in my room, don't touch it!"

Sarah shook her head with a smirk and stepped around the corner into the room. "Now Toby, what's wrong with sharing? I remember sharing many of my things with you once upon a time."

Toby's blonde head turned swiftly, and his eyes lit up excitedly. "Sarah!" he cried, and ran toward her. He engulfed her in a bear hug, causing her to stumble and laugh aloud.

At twelve, Toby had grown into a strapping young lad. He was broad-shouldered and nearly as tall as Sarah. He had dimples when he smiled that could melt the iciest of hearts. But his beaming smile quickly faded as he frowned back at Charlotte who had risen from the floor to also come greet Sarah.

"Can't I just hug my sister without you bothering me?" he asked scornfully.

Sarah's mouth dropped open in surprise at his angry tone, not liking the genuinely hurt look on Charlotte's face. She let go of Toby and motioned the young girl to her, kneeling down to pull her close in a protective embrace.

"What in the world is going on with you, Toby? I'm her sister too." Sarah stroked Charlotte's strawberry curls and kissed her forehead. She wondered if she'd ever been so cruel to her little brother.

"He hates me. I can't do anything right," Charlotte told Sarah in a small voice, her eyes teary.

"He doesn't hate you, my darling," Sarah assured her, continuing to stroke her hair while glaring up at Toby. "Tell you what, you stay here with Lancelot," Sarah held out the bear that she'd picked up from the floor next to them with a fond smile and offered it to her little sister, "And Toby and I will go downstairs and help cook. That'll get him out of your hair for a little while." She winked conspiratorially, and Charlotte nodded with a crooked grin.

Sarah stood and looped her arm around Toby's neck, leading him out of the room with her toward the stairs.

"What's gotten into you, little brother? It's not like you to be so mean." Sarah glanced at him with concern, brows furrowed.

Toby shrugged. "She's so annoying. Since I turned twelve, Mom and Dad think I'm old enough to watch her now when they go out. It's like I'm always having to look out for her and it gets on my nerves."

Sarah chuckled and cuffed him lightly on the ear. "Toby, what do you think I went through? I understand, trust me, but cut her some slack. She's six. Do you know what you were like at six? I came home from school to look after you while Charlotte was being born, and if I remember correctly when I tried to stop you from drawing on the wall you jumped on me and bit my nose."

Toby laughed and shook his head. "Fine. I'll try to go easy on her."

As they entered the kitchen, Irene turned to them with a smile, wiping her hands on a towel. "It makes my heart happy to see you together. The house feels alive when you're here, Sarah."

Sarah flushed at the compliment and moved toward the refrigerator. "I'm always glad to be home." She pulled out the several bags of vegetables in the crisper. "Did you need all of these chopped?"

"Oh yes, dear, if you wouldn't mind." Irene flitted about the kitchen pulling out other ingredients for her grand dinner.

Toby joined Sarah at the counter and accepted the second knife she pulled from the block, and began to chop vegetables with her in tandem.

"I guess I won't ask the goblins to come and take her away," Toby suddenly ventured, and Sarah's knife slipped, embeddeding solidly into the chopping table.

"What did you just say?" she questioned, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Her heart was pounding. Surely he didn't remember…

Toby didn't seem to sense her tenseness. He laughed, oblivious, and continued chopping. "I read it in one of the old books I found in the attic when I helped Mom pull out some of your toys for Charlotte."

Sarah swallowed hard and turned her gaze to Irene, who looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Sarah, I hope you're not upset. You had some lovely things up there and I didn't want them to go to waste."

Shaking her head, she managed evenly, "No, no, I don't mind. I'm happy for them to have whatever I left behind." She looked back at Toby, frowning deeply. "Don't say those words to Charlotte, okay?" Her voice was firm. He stared up at her, confusion on his face.

"What words?" he asked, his befuddlement evident.

"About the goblins," Sarah replied, her gaze intense. "Don't ever say that to her. Promise me."

Toby made a face at her. "It's just a silly book, Sarah. I thought it was funny."

"It's not funny at all, Toby. Promise me right now." Her voice was so deadly serious, the boy paled and gulped.

"Alright, alright!" He chopped at the vegetables with a sullen expression. "I promise. Don't see what the big deal is," he mumbled.

Temporarily mollified, Sarah went back to chopping. She was determined, however, to find that damned book and remove it from the house before she left.


	2. Chapter II

Sarah sat on her sofa, a full glass of wine in one hand, Labyrinth book in the other. A warm afghan rested on her lower half, and her sheep dog Tristan's large scruffy head lay atop her lap. She set down her wine and pet him idly, focused solely on the words she was reading.

 _You have no power over me._

The words were still stark in her brain, as if she'd stood in front of the Goblin King only yesterday, gazed insolently into his eyes, and confidently spoke the words. In that moment, it had been true. She'd felt his pull, known the temptation that came with being in his presence. Somehow, she'd managed to find the strength to resist, to hone in on the sanity inside of her and grasp it tightly; she'd said those six words to Jareth to save her brother. Had it been to save herself, she might have failed.

Upon her return from the labyrinth, however, the words no longer held true. The Goblin King had every power over her. He plagued her dreams, both night and day. She had suffered some in school, unable to stop thinking about how fast her heart had beat as he'd spun her around the ballroom floor. She had tenuous friendships with people who could never understand her, and awkward dates with boys who could never compare to the man who'd stolen her breath.

As she'd grown into a mature woman, she had been able to distance herself from the memories that haunted her. She had put away her toys that encouraged her imagination. She had boxed up her books and paintings and left them all behind in hopes of moving on. A piece of her had been missing, and she ached for it every now and again, but she would quickly snuff it out, fearful of being ruled by another world she would forever long for.

She sighed and slammed the book down on the end table next to her wine glass, causing Tristan to whine and lift his head in alarm. She scratched behind his ears and apologized softly.

"I'm not myself," she told him. "I'm all out of sorts."

To think her brother, who had been trapped in the labyrinth, would pick up her book and find it humorous! She scoffed internally. She should have buried the thing in the yard. She had scared Toby before with her rant about it not being funny, and hurt his feelings; and then invaded his privacy while pretending to go to the bathroom but secretly ransacking his room to get the book. Now she was crashing through wave after wave of memories that were leaving her feeling hollow.

"I really thought I was past it all," she told Tristan sadly. "Now I'm beginning to wonder if it's even possible to ever be past it."

* * *

Toby was tired. He trudged up the stairs and glanced balefully at his sister's room, dark except for the dim flicker of her nightlight. It had been another long evening of listening to his parents plan Charlotte's upcoming birthday party, and he'd had all he could take. His baby sister was a spoiled brat, and he didn't understand how his parents could show so much favoritism.

Thunder boomed, making him jump, and he hurried quickly to his room. It had just barely boomed once more before his door flew open and a wide-eyed Charlotte rushed in, sprinting up to him and clutching at him in terror.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked with a scowl.

"It's so loud," she cried softly into his shirt.

"Get off me," he said, and tried to shake her off.

Charlotte continued to clutch at him desperately, seeking the comfort of her big brother, but Toby pried her off and forced her away.

"God, Charlotte, you are so annoying!" He eyed her with disdain and then said nonchalantly, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now."

His room went dark, and Charlotte's sniffles stopped.

Toby gulped and looked wildly about the pitch-black room, suddenly terrified.

"Charlotte?" he said her name hesitantly.

And then the menacing laughter of a dozen mysterious creatures echoed around the room, followed by a gust of wind that blew his windows wide open.


	3. Chapter III

Sarah trudged carefully up to her parents' house through the thick snow, pulling her leather jacket around her tightly. In retrospect, she knew she should've dressed more warmly, but she had been in such a hurry to make it to Charlotte's birthday party she had grabbed the nearest jacket in her closet and rushed from her apartment. She was definitely regretting it now as a burst of icy wind hit her body and sent chills down her spine. Her long dark hair flew wildly around her face as she stepped up to the door and knocked loudly three times.

The loving gaze of her father greeted her as he opened the door, his worn but still handsome face bright with a fond smile for his eldest daughter. He pulled her in immediately and shut the door quickly to prevent more of the cold air from reaching them.

"Sweetheart, what a wonderful surprise," he commented as he pulled her close for a hug. "We weren't expecting you until Christmas."

Sarah furrowed her brows at him and laughed incredulously. "And why wouldn't I come for Charlotte's birthday?"

Robert stared at her in befuddlement. "What?"

Sarah lowered her head and gazed up at him with an expectant look, as if he were dim-witted. "Dad… Surely you're not old enough to be forgetting your kids' birthdays," she teased. She started toward the kitchen. "Does Irene need help with dinner? What kind of cake did she make for the sweet girl?"

"Sarah… What in the world are you talking about?" Robert asked her, and grabbed her arm. "You're not making sense."

She gazed at him intently, feeling irritated and yet nervous. What was going on? "I could ask you the same thing, Dad. You're not making sense either. A week ago, we were making plans for Charlotte's birthday dinner and you all knew I would be here. Now you're confused as to why I'm here? Is this a twisted plot to drive me insane?" she asked, only half-joking.

Robert frowned at her. "Sarah," he said, voice stern, "The last time we saw you was summer, before your teaching began." His frown deepened, and he cocked his head to the side. "And who is this Charlotte you keep talking about?"

Sarah's eyes widened. She recoiled from him as if he had slapped her. The room seemed to be spinning, and she had to take several deep breaths.

"Sweetheart, you don't look well. Do you need to sit down?" Robert asked, reaching out to steady her.

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Who is Charlotte?_ She tried to breathe and focus on her father's confusion, on the visit with them just a week ago. There was a time in her life she had questioned her own sanity….

…And then it dawned on her. A week ago. Toby. The book. _I won't ask the goblins to come and take her away_ , he'd said. And yet, Charlotte was gone. Her father had no memory of her little sister. But why did she?

Frantic, she rushed past her father and up the stairs, her eyes flittering over the family pictures on the wall. Her favorite, one with Charlotte as a baby, Toby next to Irene, Sarah behind her Dad – it was missing baby Charlotte. The one that had always rested next to it, with Toby and Irene playing in the backyard, was simply a picture of Toby digging in a sandbox by himself. Each picture, one after the next, was altered from before, with Charlotte missing.

Gulping down the rising anxiety and fear, Sarah turned on her heel and sprinted into Charlotte's room – but it no longer held a trace of her little sister. It was a simply a beautiful, untouched guest room, with no sign of the sweet girl who had been there before.

Sarah was panting now, desperately trying to reign in the disbelief, the terror, the feeling that she had gone perfectly insane. She stalked down the hall to Toby's room determinedly, and threw open the door. He was sitting at his desk, studiously scribbling away at what appeared to be homework. He looked up when he saw her, and as usual his face lit up. He came to her eagerly, but she stepped away from him with an accusatory glare.

"Toby," she said, her voice hard, "Where is Charlotte?"

Toby's light eyes clouded with confusion. "Who?" he asked, no sign of recognition in his tone.

Sarah grabbed his shoulders. "Toby, what have you done to Charlotte?!" she questioned him, shaking him slightly, her voice raised in her distraught state.

"What are you talking about Sarah?" he asked, his expression worried. "Please, I'm so sorry, whatever I did, but please don't be mad at me!" he pleaded, his eyes wide. She realized he had no idea what was going on, or that he had ever had a little sister named Charlotte. Feeling weak-kneed, she backed away from him.

Robert entered the room, and his voice was angry as he looked at Sarah disapprovingly. "Sarah, whatever you are on about, you need to stop now. This is crazy."

Sarah nodded, pressing her palm to the side of her head. "You're right. It's absolutely crazy."

There was only one explanation for all of this, and it was as crazy as what had happened to her eleven years ago, when she'd wished her baby brother away to goblins. But it had happened, and she was sure it was happening now – Which meant there was only one way to save her little sister, and set everything right.

"I have to go," Sarah told her father and brother. "I'm going to make this right."

They stared at her as if she had lost her mind, and she wasn't so sure she hadn't. But she trudged back into the snow, and climbed into her car with resolve. She drove to the park she had always loved to go as a teenager to read and recite lines from her favorite plays; to say out loud the words she ultimately used to win her baby brother back, and was fully prepared to use again to get Charlotte back.

The wind tugged forcefully at her hair, whipping it about her face as she made her way through the frozen gardens. She came to the center next to the decorative pool that was currently iced over, and gazed at the clock, visible through the naked trees.

She took a big, deep breath, steadying herself to take a step she never, ever thought she would.

"Goblin King," she said aloud, her voice commanding. "I demand your presence."

There was a soft hoot of an owl, but no Goblin King to be found.

Angrily, she stomped her foot and yelled, "Dammit, Jareth, show yourself right now!"


	4. Chapter IV

Her voice, reaching through the worlds, demanding he appear before her, sent every nerve ending in his body haywire. How many times had he longed for her to call out for him, to have her within his grasp once more? No mortal in recent memory had been so bold as to summon a Fae king with such audacity. But of course she would. The only one who had defeated his labyrinth, the only one who had captured him so that he'd turned the world upside down for her, moved the stars for her, offered her every dream. The only one who'd ever denied him and defied him. He begrudged her for it, and yet at the same time couldn't help but admire her for it. She alone had changed his view of puny mortals, despite her youthful petulance.

He materialized in a nearby tree, steadying himself on a branch in his owl form. He watched the wind whip her dark tresses around, watched her tug her leather jacket around her lithe form as she clutched at herself in a pitiful attempt to garner more warmth. She was just as he remembered her, and yet entirely different. She was grown, her curves catching his eyes and causing an inward smirk. She was defiant, perhaps more so. Her whole body, despite her shivering from the weather, spoke of solid determination. He figured he was in for quite a treat.

When she'd left the labyrinth, he'd only been able to view her one last time from her bedroom window as she celebrated with her friends. Had she called upon his subjects again, he would have been able to look in on her; but to their chagrin, and his, she had never again interacted with Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus. That fact had puzzled him, as she had seemed to take her friendships very seriously, but the anger broiling inside of him at his defeat had kept him from thinking on it too much. As time had ebbed, his resentment had lessened, and he had tried to accept the fact that the girl had him captivated – no easy feat for a self-assured Goblin King such as himself.

Now he had a chance to bring her into his world once more, to show her the dreams she'd surely been ignoring and attempt to convince her to embrace them.

"Dammit, Jareth, show yourself right now!" she yelled after stomping her foot, interrupting his musings.

 _What an arrogant girl_ , he thought. But he was intrigued. Sailing down from the tree, he swooped around behind her and with a flourish appeared in all his grandeur before her.

"Well," he spoke with a wolfish grin, "What have we here?"

* * *

Sarah's glare was fierce, but faltered the moment he transformed in front of her from the snowy white owl to the dazzling but fearsome Goblin King. She could feel her eyes grow wide with awe just as she went slightly breathless. Suddenly her bones felt like jelly and she wasn't entirely sure her knees would be able to hold her up any longer.

His image had been seared into her brain, and yet nothing could ever prepare her for being face to face with him again. He was, quite simply, magnificent. Summoning him was the worst idea she'd ever had. But she had no other way to get her sister back. Steeling herself, she swallowed and raised her chin.

"Give her back," she commanded, proud of her unwavering voice.

He raised a perfect brow and crossed his arms. "What's said is said."

"No," Sarah replied angrily. "No. I refuse to believe that an all-powerful king can't bend the rules."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "I once bent all of the rules for a foolish girl who never appreciated my generosity."

Sarah broke his tense gaze, feeling overwhelmed and very, very cold. She already felt defeated in some way, and it wasn't like her. The foreign concept didn't sit well.

"Toby made a mistake. We all make mistakes," she told him, imploring him with her eyes.

Jareth cocked his head at her, eyeing her curiously. "Funny – he made far more mistakes than you. Your brother ran the labyrinth and failed to save his sister in time."

He produced a crystal in front of her, and rapid moments of her brother's time in the labyrinth flashed before her. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes as she watched Toby struggle in an oubliette, before being led back to the beginning of the labyrinth, where he broke down in desperation and cried for Charlotte, Sarah and his parents.

Sarah glowered up at Jareth. "You are cruel."

Jareth pinched the crystal to disappear, unfazed by her accusation. "I can be cruel. So can your brother, it would seem – he wished his sister away to goblins, after all."

"That's not fair," Sarah retorted immediately, with instant regret as Jareth smirked in response.

"She is one of us now, Sarah." His words held finality, and her heart sank. "Your family is blissfully unaware that their darling girl is gone."

Sarah shook her head at him, brokenhearted and agitated. "I'm not. I knew right away something was wrong."

"You are the Champion of the Labyrinth," Jareth answered her unspoken question. "Of course its power has no hold over you," he said bitterly.

She winced at his tone. He was obviously still smarting from his defeat eleven years ago, but she should have expected nothing less. Appealing to any ounce of compassion he had within him wasn't going to help her now; no, she would need to meet him shoulder to shoulder and continue to do things she never thought to do again.

"I will run for her," she declared confidently. Her fierce gaze met his, and she didn't like the dark delight she saw there in response to her statement. Or did she? A curl of warmth heated low in her tummy, contrasting starkly to the brutal cold of New York's winter.

He juggled a crystal from hand to hand, brow cocked. "Well, well, this is a first. Two different runners for the same child. Darling Charlotte must be very dear to you all." He held up the crystal to her view, and Sarah saw Charlotte dressed in beautiful Fae finery, being pampered amidst what appeared to be other Fae royals. The young girl was giggling and looked positively vibrant. Jareth leaned in closer, meeting Sarah's gaze over the crystal. "She's become very dear to us, as well."

Sarah frowned at him. "She belongs with her family. I will solve the labyrinth again, no need for you to bend your silly rules. She's coming home," she informed him boldly.

"My dear Sarah, I quite think you'll find it much more difficult this time round." He smirked, already contemplating the delectable ways to detain an older Sarah from her goal. "There is also the small problem that you have renounced the labyrinth's power over you. I believe now would be the appropriate time to use your favorite phrase… What is it?" He tapped his sharply angled chin with a gloved finger in a mock ponder before narrowing his eyes at her. "It's not fair."

Sarah bit her lip as she considered his words. To grant the labyrinth – to grant him – power over her again was a notion that shook her to her core. But there was no other choice. There was no way she was not bringing Charlotte home, and making this right. She had resolved herself on that before she'd ever summoned him. She would do whatever it took to bring her baby sister home.

"Fine," she finally conceded, and she noticed his eyes fill with that same disconcerting dark delight. He resembled a hungry predator, eager to begin stalking his prey. "Fine, Jareth. I submit back to the power of the labyrinth. Happy now?"

His smile was both terrifying and provocative, his sharp canines flashing. "Happy," he mused as he stepped close to her, "Happy is not quite the word."

In a blink, she was at the grassy plains where her journey had begun eleven years ago. He was behind her, and the warmth radiating off of him was making her feel as though she were melting. She breathed slowly as she gazed out over the entirety of the labyrinth, a confusing combination of dread and excitement filling her.

"You may remember, but for formality's sake…" He waved his hand and a clock appeared before her. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your sister becomes one of us forever."


	5. Chapter V

**_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys. I really do appreciate it. I really am just flying by the seat of my pants. I feel like I'm re-learning how to write or something! What the heck. I'm having fun though. The next few chapters will be much more in depth, I promise._ **

* * *

Jareth sat sprawled atop his throne, tapping his riding crop against his muscled leg with a smug smirk. Sarah was back in his kingdom. She was beholden to his power once more. She was a grown woman… And she was very much struggling with her grown desires. Oh, she had done her best to conceal her fascination quickly, bravely demanding the return of her sister. But he had noted with pleasure the widening of her deep green eyes, the gape of her lovely mouth as he'd appeared in his entire splendor before her. She wanted him.

But true to her nature, she would fight it. She was a stubborn thing, deep down to her core. He knew that entirely too well. He grinned. Her fierce obstinacy would make her inevitable surrender all the more sweet.

And she would surrender. He would not be defeated a second time. He would unravel each of her dreams so breathtakingly before her, she wouldn't be able to turn them down, wouldn't think to utter the word _no_ much less, _you have no power over me_. He never wanted to hear those cursed words again. No, she would see all that he was offering her this time, and she would cede to him.

By hour thirteen, Sarah Williams would be melting in the Goblin King's arms.

* * *

Hoggle was nowhere to be found. She didn't have time to be scouring the outside of the labyrinth for her friend. As much as she longed to see him, she had to get moving. She had found another caretaker, similar in stature and demeanor to Hoggle, called Krod. After asking the necessary words, the doors had opened.

Everything seemed slightly different. It shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. She ran for a while down the stony pathway, avoiding the eyeball lichens with a grimace. She tried several times to step through, but ended up hitting her head ridiculously against stone. Frustrated, she stopped and rubbed at her forehead, looking around ruefully at the same-but-somehow-off labyrinth walls.

"'Ello!" A small, cheery voice called, and Sarah's eyes dropped down to a small section of stone.

"Oh, hello!" she greeted, eyes lighting up at the sight of the same scarf-bedecked worm she'd met eleven years ago. "It's you!"

"S'right!" he agreed, and nodded. "How you 'doin there?"

She looked around and shrugged. "I seem to be doing about as well as I was last time I'm afraid. Have things changed some here?"

"A bit, a bit," he replied jovially. "Come inside, the missus will make us a nice spot o' tea, we'll tell you all about it!"

"You know, I have to turn you down again, I'm so sorry. I'm here to save another sibling." She frowned and tried pressing against the wall just to the right of them, surprised when she was able to walk through. "Oh, I found it! See you!"

"Wait!" he called. "Not that way!"

She smiled brilliantly at him and nodded. "I appreciate your help, friend. Thank you!" She turned to the left and walked through that way instead.

The worm shook his head and looked inside his small crevice to his wife. "If she would've kept on goin' down that way, she would've gone straight to that castle!"

* * *

After backtracking three times, attempting to climb two walls to expedite the situation, and falling into a decorative pool, a bedraggled Sarah was strolling swiftly around an ivy-covered wall when she collided with a large, solid figure and was knocked back onto her bum. She cursed softly and gazed up at the offending obstacle incredulously. _What now?_ she thought irritably.

"Ludo!" she cried, amazed she was finally running into an old friend. He reached down to help her up and she clung to him. "Oh, Ludo, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Sarah," he said, hugging her back. "Sarah here."

"That's right, Ludo, I'm here. Again. Crazy, isn't it?" She tugged him along with her and continued marching in what she assumed to be the right way. "You don't remember the way to the castle, do you? I thought I would, but these small changes are throwing me off."

Ludo trudged along faithfully, clearly oblivious to whatever was going on. "No," he answered sadly, but then stopped in his tracks, causing Sarah to bounce back against him.

"Brother!" he said in wonder, as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. He began hauling her in another direction.

Sarah's eyes widened. "You mean Sir Didymus! Good idea! He might know where to go. Take me to him, Ludo," she instructed, even though the giant furry beast was already dragging her to what she assumed was Didymus's location.

After what seemed like endless miles of traipsing through overthrown vegetation, Sarah could tell they were nearing the dreaded Bog of Eternal Stench. It was putrid, even from this distance filling her nostrils uncomfortably. Fortunately, they came to a stop in front of a hollowed-out tree, where Ludo cried out, "Brother!"

Sarah detected some shuffling from inside, along with familiar voices.

"Ludo's here," she overheard Hoggle say in an annoyed tone. Her heart pounded in excitement, eager to see her friend.

"Ah, my brother hast joined us at last!" Sarah heard Sir Didymus comment back to Hoggle happily.

The small door opened, and Hoggle filled the doorway. His irritation melted away when he spotted Sarah, but then he frowned.

"Hoggle," Sarah spoke his name with a sweet smile. "I've missed you so much."

Hoggle scoffed at her. "You never called on us though."

Her face fell as guilt flooded her. "It's complicated…"

"Who is this fair maiden?" Sir Didymus asked as he approached the door. He brightened when he recognized Sarah, and then he bowed deeply. "Ah, my lady. Long have we waited for thy summons."

"Good sir," Sarah acknowledged him with a curtsy, knowing he would appreciate the gesture. "I certainly could use your help now," she told them hopefully.

"What are you doing here Sarah?" Hoggle asked her, as if only just realizing she was in the labyrinth once more.

"Well… Okay. My little brother Toby, the one I rescued from Jareth, wished away our little sister Charlotte. I found out he failed to solve the Labyrinth. So I challenged Jareth to be able to solve it and get Charlotte back since Toby couldn't." The explanation made her head spin a little bit. What a mess her family was in.

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo gazed at her blankly. She sighed and said simply, "I need to get to the castle."

They all understood that. "Ambrosius!" Sir Didymus called his mount. "Come, we have a fair maiden to protect and serve!"

"You're going to help me?" Sarah asked all of them, pleasantly surprised.

"That's what friends do," Hoggle told her, his resentment at her seemingly lessened. He suddenly looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "You challenged Jareth to be able to run a second time?"

Sarah nodded in response. "It was easier than I thought. I just made a deal with him and then he brought me here."

Hoggle shook his head. "There's always a catch, Sarah."

She thought about it for a moment, but then decided, "No catch. I had to give the labyrinth power over me but that goes without saying. Everything is straight forward. I have thirteen hours to get to the castle and win Charlotte back – just like last time."

Hoggle shook his head again. "It's Jareth. He's got something up his sleeve."

"You're making me nervous, Hoggle," Sarah told him, as a hint of unease fluttered in her stomach. Her confidence had been sky-high, even with the mistakes she'd made so far, and finding her friends had increased it twofold. Now, she was doubting everything. Would Jareth play her for a fool? She inwardly groaned as she answered herself in a millisecond: Yes, he would. He was proud of his tricks and he would do all in his power to see her lose. Still, she couldn't identify the weak spot in their agreement.

"Let's just be on our way. Time is everything. I don't trust him to keep the clock true," Hoggle grumbled grumpily, remembering Sarah's first time through the labyrinth and the tricks Jareth had pulled.

Sarah followed, her mind reeling.

* * *

"We're close," Hoggle announced to them, after a couple of hours. "We'll be coming to the city soon."

Sarah leaned on Ludo and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. "We need to rest before taking this on. Last time wasn't exactly a cakewalk."

"I surmise a bit of sustenance may help us get thither," Sir Didymus added, and Ambrosius' stomach rumbled appropriately.

"Come on," Hoggle motioned, "I know someone nearby. She will let us rest until we're ready. She's not a fan of ol' Jareth," he revealed to them smartly, a triumphant smile on his face.

They followed him down a small stream to a quaint little cottage surrounded by trees. The castle could be seen in the distance. Hoggle stepped up to the door and knocked in a strange pattern.

"My dear old friend Hoggle!" a small, thin, grey-haired goblin answered the door with a wide smile on her wrinkly face. "You've brought friends!"

Hoggle nodded and pointed to each of them in turn as he introduced them. "Can we come in, Donella? We have something important to get done in the city and we need to rest for a little while."

The little goblin didn't think twice. She stepped back and gestured them all in, cringing when Ludo shook the house as he tried to enter. She eyed Sarah with vast interest but kept her questions to herself.

"Crackers, anyone?" she asked, holding up a plate to the center of the group. Everyone reached in eagerly but Sarah, who was trying to warm herself by the fire.

"Oh, you poor dear," Donella said kindly. "You look very pale. How did you get wet?"

Sarah blushed. "I tried to climb one of the walls and fell into a pool. I still haven't dried off." She shivered and rubbed her arms up and down. "This fire feels amazing right now. Thank you so much for letting us in."

"My pleasure, dearie." Donella dragged a blanket off of her bed and wrapped it around Sarah's shoulders. "Let me also give you a cup of tea. Warming up your insides is just as important; you must stay well if you're to defeat the Goblin King."

Sarah nodded absently and stared into the flames, accepting the cup from Donella without thought and taking a long gulp of the hot fluid. What time was it, anyway? She'd been so focused on just getting through the labyrinth she hadn't even thought about…

"Donella," she said, after she took another sip of the tea, which tasted overly and oddly sweet, "How did you know I am trying to defeat Jareth?"

Her companions stopped mid-crunch on their crackers and stared at Donella wide-eyed, as the little goblin turned guiltily to Sarah.

"I'm sorry, dearie," Donella apologized, sounding sincerely regretful. "I don't like the bastard, but I do have to follow orders of the king."

The cup fell out of Sarah's hand to the floor next to her as the room started spinning. Her eyelids fluttered in a futile attempt to stay cognizant, but it was too late.

Everything was dancing…


	6. Chapter VI

Candlelight flickered around her, bouncing and reflecting off of the thousands of various shapes of crystals suspended in midair around the room. Lavish velvet furniture was intricately placed to the sides, where magnificent Fae lounged suggestively. Long feathers concealed corners draped in satin, as if beckoning a private rendezvous.

Her last hallucination had been all wide-eyed innocence, but this was entirely different. The moment Sarah gazed around the dimly-lit ballroom, a hunger like no other throbbed within her, beginning in her core and zinging out to her extremities. Oh yes, this hallucination was solidly in the realm of decadent provocativity, right down to her appearance.

Her hair was pulled back from her face, and as she reached up to touch it, she realized it fell in a long intricate braid down her back. She was clad in a silk and lace gown that hugged her curves snugly, the beaded bodice showcasing her breasts, the daring slit up the side revealing most of her left leg. Never had she adorned herself in such a risqué garment, and she was livid at Jareth for daring to put her in such a thing. He had intentionally dressed her in such a way that her desires would be all the more amplified, so that she would feel as sexy on the outside as she did on the inside. She narrowed her eyes as she scanned the dense crowd thoroughly. She was going to kill him. Or kiss him. Her mind and her body were at great odds on the issue.

The Fae in the room stared at her with avid fascination. She remembered with distaste the last time she'd been in this ballroom - when they had stared at her with amusement, as if they were all in on the joke. This time felt vastly different. This time, there was a seriousness in their stare, a tenseness in the air, a heaviness that came with being in their presence. There was just something about it that Sarah couldn't put her finger on, but it slightly unsettled her, despite the hunger that had her continuing on through the crowd to find the Goblin King.

Her eyes settled on him, and her lips parted breathlessly in wonder at the sight of him standing amongst his fellow Fae. Though they were all dazzling in their perfection, he was beyond beautiful. The dim light reflected off of his uneven platinum strands, picking up the faint hint of magenta that had been woven into it to match his sparkling burgundy overcoat. His mismatched eyes bore into her, unwavering, daring her to blink, to move, to falter from his intensity. But true to her tenacious nature, she simply raised a delicate brow and met his fierce gaze. He grinned, sharp canines flashing, and strode toward her, predator approaching his prey.

She didn't fight him as his hands grasped her to him, though it felt as if they were burning through the thin silk of her dress. One of his hands curved around to the small of her back, fitting her to him closely, while the other clasped one of her hands and brought it to his chest over his heart. Her other hand rested lightly on his shoulder, and they fell into step as a dreamy slow song played.

"The changes you made to the labyrinth weren't enough to detain me – you also had to trick me into another hallucination?" she asked him, moving across the ballroom with him effortlessly. They fit together seamlessly, and having him against her in this way was becoming increasingly perilous to her goal of getting out quickly. Her mind continued to grow muddled as they moved in tandem. Being here with him felt right; a dream come true.

"Surely you didn't expect it to be a piece of cake?" he asked with a teasing smile. "You were coming ever closer to my castle… I needed to stop you."

Sarah tilted her head as she stared up at him. "How did you know it would stop me?"

He bent his head toward hers, his lips grazing her ear as he answered, "Because you want me, Sarah."

Her head snapped back in incredulity even as delicious chills ran down her spine. "No."

He laughed, a deep, dark laugh that created a pool of warmth between her legs. "Ever defiant, my precious one." His lips trailed along her jaw, just a whisper of a touch that had her leaning in for more even as she inwardly cursed herself for doing so. "This is where the game ends, Sarah. Submit to me; let me give you your every dream." His hand slid over the curve of her backside, and he urged her ever closer, pressing her against his hardening arousal between them.

Sarah barely halted a moan escaping from her lips, and she angrily shoved away from him. "The game isn't over until I've defeated you a second time. I will get my sister back."

She turned on her heel and raced away from him, plowing through curious Fae who didn't seem partial to parting the way for her. She made it out to a nearby balcony and gasped at the cold air hitting her heated skin. Steadying herself by clutching the balcony rail, she tried to clear her head. Last time, she had smashed her way out of her hallucination. How did she achieve it this time?

The more she tried to focus, the more she kept recalling the way Jareth's body had pressed against hers, the way his lips had grazed against her skin, the way he'd known so wholly that she'd wanted him with a fervor unlike any other. Damn him!

She felt the warmth of his presence before his arms appeared on either side of hers, locking her against the rail with his body. He molded against her from behind, and his face nuzzled into her hair.

"Let go," he breathed, his warm breath hitting the nape of her neck and causing her to erupt in shivers.

"Never," she whispered in reply, shutting her eyes tight as if that would help her focus.

He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin in between her neck and shoulder that was temptingly exposed by her dress. Unable to help it, a moan did escape her this time, and she fell back against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and continued, until she could no longer bear it and spun around to wind her hands into his hair and bring her lips to his.

 _Yes_ , a voice inside her cried, a voice she had ignored for so long, buried way down deep in her soul. She heard a growl escape Jareth as he deepened their kiss, plundering her mouth with such passion her toes curled.

She gasped as Jareth backed her up and balanced her against the rail while simultaneously shoving up the delicate material of her dress; not a difficult task with the slit up the side, which she was sure had been his intention now that he was bunching the fabric in a knot in one hand while stroking her thighs with the other.

He broke the kiss and bowed his head to her neck where he nipped her with his sharp canines, and her head fell back as she moaned again breathlessly. If she had known what pleasure awaited her, she never would have resisted him so long, even if she had to save…

 _Charlotte!_ She made a sound of protest and struggled against him, but suddenly his hand was cupping the heat between her legs, and his lips had reached the tops of her breasts, and she just knew that she was going up in flames.

Knees weak, she leaned back against the railing as Jareth released her dress to reach up and caress her cleavage, his other hand stroking the soft flesh at the apex of her thighs. He was watching her every reaction with dark satisfaction, and Sarah noticed with indignation a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

It was the indignation at his arrogance that had her gaze straying to the clock hanging just behind the doorway. It was twelve o'clock. She had let him delay her far too long, alarmingly so. She had been careless.

Summoning up all of her strength, she pushed him away, breathing heavily, hair in wild disarray around her face. The answer to her escape had been there the whole time… he'd pressed her into it.

She took a deep breath and turned, climbing the railing with surprisingly little difficulty, and jumped off the edge into the foggy abyss below.


	7. Chapter VII

_**Author's Note: Happy New Year, y'all! Sorry for the long wait. I got engaged! Annnnnd had a lazy bum break from work for the holidays which meant doing nothing. I did dance to ** Magic Dance **after my fiance set up the new surround sound speakers we got for Christmas, so it wasn't all couch-potatoing (potatoing?) the whole time ;) Thanks to everyone who has followed, subscribed, reviewed, etc. SO exciting!**_

* * *

She awoke atop a large, solid scruffy hump. Blinking groggily, she tried to lift her head, but swiftly realized she was upside down, and she was moving. Squinting her eyes, it further dawned on her that she was face-to-arse with the furry bum of Ludo. She was extremely grateful to not have awoken on top of a pile of garbage this time around, but nose-to-arse with Ludo wasn't exactly her second choice. She groaned and weakly tried to push herself up over his shoulder.

"Sarah," Ludo said her name in his gruff voice. He halted and planted her on the soft earth, while Hoggle and Sir Didymus crowded around her. She wobbled slightly, and was glad Ludo had kept hold of her.

"How do you feel?" Hoggle asked fearfully, peering at her with concern.

Sarah rubbed at her temples, still feeling somewhat dazed from the effects of the hallucinogen in her system. "A little shaky, to be honest," she answered. She licked her dry lips as she surmised their location. They were so close now; if only they could somehow get through the Goblin City quickly, she was sure she would beat this game a second time. She eyed her companions thoughtfully, and noticed Hoggle's worried expression. "What's wrong?" she asked him, abruptly becoming worried herself. They didn't have time for any more surprises. She needed their expertise and experience from here on out to guide them through as rapidly as possible.

Hoggle stared down at his feet, which were shuffling nervously. "It's just that… I let you down… again…"

She frowned. "Hoggle, you did nothing of the sort."

"I didn't know what Donella had planned, Sarah, I swear!" He stared up at her desperately with his wide eyes, hands up in supplication.

"Don't you think I know that?" She was inwardly shocked when she recognized that she didn't expect Jareth to pull her friends into their battle, either. As subversive as he was, somehow she knew he would not touch Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus - even though they were his subjects, it was as if they were hers in some way, and off limits to him. He wouldn't put any of them under pressure to sabotage her this time. She shook her head and gazed at Hoggle, reaching out to take his hands in hers. "I'm not mad at you, Hoggle. Don't worry, please. It's over and we need to get moving. I need you to put on your game face, can you do that?" she challenged him with a conspiratory wink.

He seemed confused but nodded and echoed, "Game face. Right."

* * *

She wouldn't make it in time. Her only option was to concede. But he was feeling gracious, especially after she had grasped him so passionately and kissed him with such ardor. He decided that he would be a generous victor, bending the rules for her again. His hope was that she would acknowledge the great lengths to which he had went for her this time, would welcome his generosity with the same eagerness she had accepted his caresses on the balcony. She had been fierce in her persistent resistance thus far, and Jareth expected nothing less of her. Her obstinance and determination, however misguided, had always been something that had drawn him to her. But he was sure, if he offered her the right detente, that she would finally be his.

Gazing into the crystal in his hand, he watched as Hoggle led Sarah and her friends through the tunnel that would bring them to the entrance of the Goblin City. It was the perfect place to get her alone, to propose his armistice, to win her over completely and decisively. This was it.

With a thought, he appeared before her, his tall frame blocking her path. The others were already ahead, continuing on, oblivious to the presence of their king and the interruption of Sarah's steps behind them. He smirked as he watched her try to hide the emotions broiling; her face was stoic, but her eyes blazed hot, and she nearly stood on her tiptoes as she tried to control her flight response.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked him warily, eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

"You took too much time, my precious one." He waved his hand, and an intricate clock appeared, showing fifteen minutes until thirteen o'clock. He watched her carefully as the blood drained from her face with the realization that she didn't have time to reach the castle; that she was losing and there was nothing she could do. Much as her defeat pleased him, he uncharacteristically took the high road, choosing not to gloat over the fact. He was, after all, attempting to win her over. "I'm here to offer a truce," he continued, eyes piercing into hers with sincerity.

Sarah tilted her head, and crossed her arms over her chest. The defensive act was not what he had expected, and he felt his ire flare - but he kept calm.

"If you think I believe you, you must be insane. Your tricks won't work on me anymore; I know this game," she informed him primly. Her eyes darted to the clock still hanging in the air beside him, and she made a sound of disgust. "This in itself is just another way to take up more time. Move!" she commanded him, surging forward as if to pass him.

Jareth caught her arm, spinning her toward him. They faced each other, standing sideways in the cramped tunnel. They were toe-to-toe, so close they could feel each other's breath. He lifted his gloved hand and ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek, immensely satisfied when her eyelids fluttered, even if for a millisecond. She was as drawn to him as he was to her; how in all hell was he to get this woman to give in? She hadn't even heard his truce and yet she was defying him, blast it all.

Suddenly the answer came to him, and oh, did he rue it. Only one other time had he allowed himself such vulnerability, and that was when she was saying the words eleven years prior that would spell his defeat. Against his better judgement, he knew in that moment that he must show her such vulnerability again, despite that it went against everything he knew himself to be: a self-assured, powerful Fae with no emotional entanglements. Sarah, it occurred to him, was the exception to everything.

Jareth cupped her cheek, staring at her pleadingly. "If you accept this," he produced a crystal in the other hand, representing all of her dreams, "Charlotte can return home."

Sarah sucked in a breath as she stared into the crystal, showing blurred but intense images of passionate moments between herself and the Goblin King. For some time she stared into it; it seemed like eons to him, as he watched so many emotions flitter across her beautiful face. She was so very conflicted, and he had no idea what more he could offer her. Hadn't he done enough?

At last she pulled her gaze away from it, and gazed up at him. Her eyes were full of raw, unfiltered, tortured despair. He felt his heart, dormant for so long, sink pitifully into his stomach at the sight.

"Don't you understand?" she inquired of him, her voice small and broken. "If you hold my sister above my head, if she's the condition, I can never accept you willingly. I can never truly let you in." Her hand rested over her heart, indicating what she meant. She peered at him desperately with her dark brows knotted in frustrated bewilderment. "Is it because you're not human that you don't get that?"

He recoiled from her as if struck, his dark nature surfacing instantly. He tried to resist what her rejection did to him, the ferocity that welled, the unfamiliar feeling of pain in his chest. Yet it overwhelmed him, and he quickly reverted back into cold Goblin King mode, sneering at her and waving his hand to make the crystal and the clock disappear.

"Foolish girl," he derided her, voice filled with scorn. "I was prepared to let you bow out with poise, but now you will feel the full wrath of defeat in this labyrinth." His eyes narrowed and he leered nastily at her. "I'll be awaiting the newly-deposed champion in my castle."

* * *

In the wake of his angry, abrupt departure, Sarah felt empty and confused. She didn't have time to ponder in-depth about what had just occurred, but time was what she needed. She needed time to understand what his angle was - when he had made his offer, she thought for sure she had seen the Goblin King's heart in his eyes - but it had dissipated swiftly at her declension, causing her to question if she'd merely seen what she'd wanted to see. She definitely needed more time to get to the castle, and say the words that would save her sister. Up until his appearance in the tunnel, she had been so sure of herself, of what had to be done. Now, she felt as if there were two Sarahs warring inside her.

 _Would it be so terrible to accept his offer?_ one whispered to her tantalizingly, remembering the feel of his hands on her, his lips against her skin, and the images that had flashed provocatively before her eyes as she'd looked into the crystal.

 _Charlotte comes first,_ the other insisted, remembering the viewing of Toby's failed run, of his cries for his family and his desolate hopelessness over losing his little sister.

Breathing out a low curse, she hurried forward to catch up with her friends, resolute now more than ever of her goal. Rescue Charlotte, resist Jareth, and defeat the Labyrinth a second time. She didn't have time for uncertainty, for desires, or for dreams. These last ten minutes would be crucial, and the action ahead would require her full attention.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chaos. It was the only word to describe what took place upon Sarah and her friends entering the Goblin City.

She was surrounded by more soldiers than she remembered from her first run through the labyrinth. No other bright ideas arising, she had hoisted herself onto Ludo's back, grasping his shoulders tightly as he attempted to charge through the mounted soldiers. He plowed valiantly through the first wave, but fell halfway through the second, being jabbed repeatedly by spears with tiny munching goblins at the point. Only by Ludo calling for the rocks as a distraction had she managed to reach the castle.

But just as she was clamoring up the steps to Jareth's throne room, all went dark. She heard loud chiming, beating her ears punishingly, hailing to the whole world of her failure. Thirteen chimes like thirteen slashes across her heart.

She cried out, a sound of pure agony ripping out of her throat. In the darkness, a small orb of light formed, and it glowed brighter and brighter until Jareth appeared before her, his expression grave.

"You are too late. You have failed, Sarah." His voice was hollow, without any emotion. No triumphant tone, no arrogance… just emptiness.

"You wanted this," she ground out in angered accusation, her tears nearly choking her.

Jareth shook his head slowly and stared at the crystal in his hand. "This was what I wanted," he countered, watching the shapes of their bodies tangle in the picture within. "Not for you to win or to lose, but to choose what I have been offering you."

"You gave me no choices. Had you have offered me my dreams, without my sister in the picture, without your win-win circumstances, perhaps I would have considered it." She grasped her arms and tried to stem off the cold enveloping her body. "Now you have taken her, and you have taken my dreams. How could you be so cruel?"

His eyes hardened. "Your cruelty matches mine. Need I remind you of all I have done for you? All I could do for you?" He sighed, and it held the feel of defeat. "It's over," he said with finality.

"Jareth…" Sarah's voice came, broken, soft. "Please, no."

But the darkness consumed her, and soon she felt nothing at all.

* * *

The clock in the hallway chimed, and it was the most awful, shrill sound on her ears. She jolted from the sofa, staring around in horror as memories flooded her. She had failed. Charlotte no longer existed in this realm, and never would again. Her sweet little sister… gone forever.

The fact that she was left with memories was entirely too horrific. She wasn't sure how she would be able to live with herself, knowing she had had the chance to save Charlotte and had failed. If only she had been less stubborn…

She held her head as it pounded, and glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on the large framed family portrait above the fireplace, and a lump in her throat formed when she saw Charlotte in the middle, smiling brightly. Had this all been a dream? A terrible, heartrending dream?

She stood slowly from the sofa, unsure if her mind was playing tricks on her. She felt half-insane, not knowing whether what she had just experienced in the past thirteen hours had been a dream, or whether she was in a dream right now trying to cope with the loss of her sister.

Sarah cautiously moved up the stairs, ever closer to Charlotte's bedroom. The last time she'd peered in, her sister's room had been an untouched, pristine guest room, with no sign of the joyful little girl. Sarah was sure she could not handle that sight again.

With much trepidation, she gingerly pushed the door open.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks, and she inched in and fell to her knees on the floor where Lancelot lay, among other toys strewn around her sister's room. She fought the relieved, hysterical sobs forming in her throat as she gazed at Charlotte's peacefully sleeping form, feeling as if a dam had burst that she couldn't stop.

Trying to control her frantic breaths, Sarah gazed down at the bear in her hands and pondered what it all meant.

 _I move the stars for no one_ , the Goblin King once sung to her. She'd replayed those final moments of her first trip to the labyrinth so many times over the years, wondering if anything could have been different. She'd wished with every fiber of her being that things could be different as she'd fought for Charlotte. Had Jareth heard the agony in her voice, upon failing to save her sister? Had he broken his own rules… for her?

Trembling, she set her eyes on her sleeping sister once more. Charlotte was safe, home in her own bed, and yet Sarah had failed. He was the Goblin King, and yet he had allowed her to have her sister back, regardless of the fact that she had lost.

She thought back to the vulnerability she had seen in the powerful Fae king. He'd indicated that her dreams - she flushed at the thought of him knowing what her dreams entailed - were what he had hoped to gain from her second visit to the labyrinth; to choose them. Him, and the relationship with him she had often dreamed of, were what he had wanted her to choose. She didn't dare assume what that meant… but she could only come to one conclusion from it, presumptuous or not.

Jareth wanted her. Not simply on just a physical level, although he seemed more than interested in that, as well. No, Jareth had feelings for her. A simple mortal, yet one who had defeated him long ago and had never been able to let him go.

He wanted her, and perhaps, in that moment before she returned home and had murmured his name in supplication, he had recognized that she wanted him as well. That was why Charlotte had been returned. But where was Jareth?

If all of her assumptions were true, she and the Goblin King had unfinished business to attend to.


End file.
